Individuals and organizations seek to protect their computing resources from the threat of malware and other security breaches. To protect these computing resources, organizations will often employ security and antivirus software products. For example, a corporation may require every user computing device to keep an antivirus product installed and running to monitor activity for security threats.
Over time, security and antivirus products may actually detect security threats. For example, the products may identify a malware executable that disguises itself with a file name that appears to be safe (e.g., firefox.exe). In response to detecting the security threat, the products may resolve the threat by removing, quarantining, or otherwise disabling the malware executable.
Although security and antivirus products may successfully protect users from some security threats, they may nevertheless leave users with unanswered questions about the extent of the security breach. For example, the user may wonder what specifically the malware application did and/or what specific resources were potentially compromised. The security products may also provide an incomplete list of remedial actions for the user or others to take. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for reporting security vulnerabilities.